


Tales of worlds

by Kuriesha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Multiverse, Nightmare is confused, Other, Shipchildren, author has know clue what she is doing, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriesha/pseuds/Kuriesha
Summary: "Once upon a time, th-""Wait! I need to use the bathroom!""You're a skeleton! You don't need to go to the bathroom."When you have an au/void full of children it gets tiring reading stories to them about destroyers, kings, protectors, guardians, and many more. Join them as the hear about worlds from beyond.
Relationships: Nightmare & Reader, Sans & Reader, Sans & Sans, Sans/Reader, Sans/reader(kindof)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of bullying and the story Wrote in Ink by Megmelomanic 123. First time posting so I don't know how everything works. Soulings are children or little ones. Tags will be updated as I go and the rating may change.

_ "Once upon a time, th-" _

"Wait! I need to use the bathroom!"

"You're a skeleton! You don't need to go to the bathroom."

The storyteller sighed. When one starts the others follow.

"ABSTRACT! You made it!" A small female skeleton waves her friend over to come sit by her. Her bluish-green eye lights shining with happiness.

"Yeah, I had to come so you won't be bugging me about it later."

"Are you sure you're not Error's kid? I get the Ink part. The painting skills and creation, but the gore you draw? Dude, how are not Error's kid? HOW?"

"It's okay Mr. Smokes, PJ is still in the bathroom if it makes you feel better." A grey skeleton with white eye lights and a yellow scarf with a torn star on the front.

"It's fine Rem. You know how things get once one of you soulings start." 

The storyteller, Smokes, sighs again and gives the child a soft smile. He is used to this occurrence, one souling says something, another needs to use the bathroom (he doesn't know how that works for them, they're skeletons.), someone wants a drink or food, or they want to know who he is talking about when he tells a story but it's so vague they don't understand the story at times.

The souling, Rem blushes at Smoke's soft smile.

"What is this about Error?" PJ, or Paper Jam, comes back from his bathroom break to hear Abstract and Hinto getting into another one of their debates over how they are like their birth parents, not like their birth parents, and how they are like their found family members.

"You're back! Good. Now tell Abstract that it makes more sense for him to be Error's kid instead of Reaper's an-" Hinto is cut off by a tentacle from one of his half but not really half-brother’s from Nightmare's side.

"As if he would be one of Error's brats." Hinto opened and closed his mouth at the face glaring at him. Crescent. Oops. You would think the two would get along because of their family issues.

"Enough soulings. Do you want me to tell you a story or not?" Smokes can only handle the children fighting each other for so long before he needs a break.

A chorus of 'no's followed after he asked. Good, now he can tell the story without needing to hear their complaints.

"Then hush, and I will tell you a tale. A tell of a witch and a monster. Oh, and if any of you have issues with Nightmare, you guys get to pick the next story. It's not that long. Now,"

_ Our story takes place long before the worlds met each other, where everyone stayed in their home worlds without the knowledge of each other. The world we will see is about two souls, one of darkness and the other a wanderer of dreams. _

"It's Nightmare and Dream isn't it."

Smokes stops reading. Why must the children interrupt the tales of worlds within their reach? 

"Shut up!"

"Ahem, as I was saying,"

_ The world we will see begins with a normal day, for the child of dark that is. The day had begun, as usual, avoiding the villagers, hiding from any prying eyes, and making sure no one has touched the tree of feelings for the child of nightmares and negativity. It would have stayed that way if some children didn't play to play a prank. _

_ The child only a few years old by the name of Nightmare _ -"I knew it!"

The sound of a book slamming shut startles the children, magic filling the air promising punishment.

"Will you all quiet down? I do not like to be interrupted, now one more peep and you all will be banned from my library. And I will cut access to some of the worlds you all like to see. Furthermore, I will not let you into my study." Smokes says in a deep cold voice. If the children will not listen, he will not tell them about the worlds in and out of their reach.

"Um, Mr. Smokes, can you continue? Please?"

At least Rem is polite enough to lower his voice and wait until after to ask his questions.

Smokes sighs, these children.

"One more interruption and you all are to go home or sleep. Now, where was I?"

_ name of Nightmare was going back to the tree of feelings from his adventure at the book shop, one of the only shops that let him in without tossing him out without a second thought. _

_ He was at the edge of the forest when he felt a yank on the collar of his shirt. He stumbled back and found himself at the end of an ally a few yards away from the forest edge. _

_ "Looks like the freak is back." A slimy voice sneered. _

_ "Pft, you know how it is, comes back to our village like it owns the place." A second voice added. _

_ Two boys stood in front of Nightmare, one a mouse monster and the other a human boy, both trapping Nightmare at the end of the alley. _

_ "I-" Nightmare began but was cut off by being shoved against the end of the alley wall. A furry grey paw squeezing his neck. _

_ "Awe, it thinks it has a right to speak." Mocked the mouse. Glaring at Nightmare with the intensity of a million suns. _

_ "I don't suppose you have an idea on how we should punish it do you?" The human looked at his mouse companion, meeting his friend’s mirthful gaze. _

_ "I believe I have just the idea of how we should." The mouse looked back at Nightmare and squeezed his throat. _

_ Nightmare started to claw at the paw holding his neck as it tightened. He may not need air but it still hurt to have pressure build up in his throat. _

_ "Hey!" A loud voice startled three, causing the paw holding Nightmare to let go. Nightmare fell to the ground, coughing. His throat sore from the pressure. _

_ "What do you want?" The human sneers. _

_ Standing there at the end of the alley is a human girl with a brown shirt, a short red coat on top, a satchel at her side, black pants with lots of pockets, and black shoes. She glared at the mouse and human. _

_ "Leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you!" She spoke. _

_ Nightmare stared at the girl. What is she doing? _

_ "Don't you know who he is?" Aske the mouse monster. _

_ "Yeah, so? He is an innocent bystander that is being bullied by jerks like you guys!" The girl stepped into the ally. _

_ The mouse scoffed before turning back to Nightmare. The mouse went for Nightmare's throat again before the girl shouted again. _

_ "I said! Leave. Him. Alone!" _

_ The mouse and human hit both sides of the alley walls with a grunt.  _

_ Nightmare stared in shock as the two whipped their gaze to the girl. Fear took over their features. It made Nightmare question why. _

_ "T-th-that's the witch." The human muttered. His body trembling. _

_ The two quickly picked themselves up and ran out of the ally. _

_ “Brats. Here, this should help your wounds. Bye!” The girl dropped a bottle of some green liquid before zooming out of the ally and leaving a confused Nightmare behind. Nightmare stared at the end of the ally way. What? _

“And that is the end of the first chapter of the story.” Smokes closed the book and tossed it up before it disappeared in a flash of green light.

The children groaned. How is that the end? Who is the girl?

"Alright, who picked?” Asked Crescent. His arms crossed over his chest as he scanned the group of children around him. The story wasn’t bad per se, but if he can get his hands on the summary of the book or whoever picked it, he might be able to figure out what biography they’re going to listen to for the next few nights.

“Now, now, brother dearest,” Crescent wanted to groan. Why, why is he here? He thought the other would be here until tomorrow. “We shouldn’t ruin the story, and some of the others are already asleep.”

Jury and Abstract had somehow fallen asleep during the story, and Rem’s eye lights are fuzzy.

Smokes chuckles. Well, since some of the kids are already tired, he might as well help the kids to bed.

“Well thank you for volunteering Radier. Now help me with the children.” Smokes huffed.

“I can help too.”

Smokes picked up Jury and turned his skull to the new voice. “Ah, Lirium, thank you. Can you get Abstract? If you don’t know where his room is, I can help you find it.”

“Thank you, Smokes, but I think I can manage.” Lirium grabbed Abstract and started to leave the library. It is going to be locked once everyone is leaves.

Smokes and the others that are awake picked up the others with magic or by hand and dropped them off in their respective multiverses or rooms. Relationships with their birth parents are not the greatest with some of them.

Later that evening, Paper Jam found himself in front of Smokes’ study; where the older skeleton monster mostly spends his days with multiple portals open watching and writing down events from worlds in different dimensions. How the other has access to it all Paper Jam doesn’t know. All he and the others know is that Smokes can create portals to different multiverses across the void, and he keeps track of who or what goes on with someone’s life. And he knows about different beings called creators, whoever they are. If PJ recalls correctly, Jury was saying something about Smokes getting his hands on an Au where a creator enters multiverse and takes the place of Ink in one of them and goes about the multiverse and accidentally interacts with an au. He shakes his head, that isn’t what he came to Smokes’ study for.

Before he even knocks, a short come in tells him to enter. Creepy.

“Do you need anything PJ?” Smokes isn’t looking at a portal or PJ. Instead, his focus is on a piece of paper on his desk, writing something down in a flurry of movement. Probably another world he found after he took everyone to bed.

“I wanted to ask you about the story you read to us today.”

PJ shifted on his feet. His eye lights looking anywhere but the monster on the desk.

“What about the story?”

“Your stories are normally longer than that. Or if it’s short, you try to read another chapter. I know you said something before about some stories being left unfinished or they’re not done. I was wonder how you know if a story is left unfinished.”

Smokes stopped writing on the page then looked up at PJ, the boy has always been curious about how he knows when a book is done or unfinished. Yet PJ never asked him directly.

“Well, for one, once a story has reached its end, it has an ‘End’ written down in the middle of the page. I don’t know when a story is going to end, but sometimes I just write ‘End’ on the last page and that’s it. The journey is done, over, finished. As for when a story is unfinished, I really don’t know, sometimes I see what could have been, but most of the time the stories aren’t touched for a long time, or the creator discontinues the story.”

“You mention them a lot.”

“Mention what a lot PJ?”

“The creators, who are they? What do they do?” PJ tilted his head like a puppy. It made Smokes want to laugh. The kid has no idea how much power a creator has over them and their very actions.

“Well PJ, the creators are like our parents. They give birth to us in a way, they create us and the world around us. It’s why you and the others exist. It’s why I exist.” Smokes tried to keep a smile off his face, sure he may not have control over what his life will have ahead of him, but if his creator is willing to bring him to life, then so be it. His role as “Keeper” is what he will cherish and take care of.

“If the creators made us and the stories you write, then why do you keep track of all the stories if you don’t have to?”

A good question but not entirely good either.

“You see PJ, some worlds are left behind. Gone, lost, forgotten. People tend to leave stories from the past and focus on the new ones. They don’t see what the past creators have made. Sure, there is some credit to the one who started it all, but the others that have made amazing things get left alone. Take Undertone for example. If you try to find any copies you can only get so far. Maybe one or two at most. Some Aus are rarely copied and collect dust without anything to move it forward in the way of its growth. It’s why I do what I do. searching for Aus that are left behind and making sure to write it down, so it’s not forgotten.”

“But what about the other stories you have that don’t have anything to do with the Aus? Like the one about the yellow robot? Why do you write about those?”

“It’s the same reason why I write down the stories I can find. If I don’t write it down, then who will? Some worlds are dying out, fewer creators write about them. And in the end, they get forgotten.”

“But what about the worlds you don’t know about? How are you going to find them?”

Smokes chuckled.

“I don’t.”

“But you just said.”

“I know what I said PJ. It’s just I am only one person. I can’t write down every story, but all I can do is try my best. Now, it’s late and you should be in bed. Did I answer all of your questions?” Smokes raised a bone brow that shouldn't be possible but somehow did anyway.

“Yeah, you did. Thank you, Smokes. Goodnight!”

PJ turned and left the room. Leaving Smokes to the silence of the world around him. It appears he helped someone see a little more about what their world truly is. He smiled. Hopefully, he can make his creator proud.

“Goodnight Paper Jam.”

He looked up at the ceiling; he can only get so far writing down all the stories from the multiverse and beyond it.

"It’s time for bed.” He said to himself as he left his study and locked it. Passing by the other rooms as he went. All is quiet throughout the house. Smokes opened the door to his bedroom before he went in, he said, “Goodnight creator.” Before closing the door. Leaving silence in its wake.


	2. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four new children added to the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight curse warning? Just at end. Smokes or any monster sparks a little when feeling extreme emotions.

Smokes led the kids in his home to the library, where some of the children are already waiting. Wonderful. 

"Mr. Smokes, who are the other kids?" Rem, ever the polite child, asks with a raise of his hand. 

"The four are Palette, Goth, Sprinkles, and Fury." He gestured to each child in the said order. 

Micro gave Rem a nervous wave of his hand while Morgue kept glaring at the newcomers. A rare occurrence of a "Jury kidnapping" or "JK" has come to pass, and none of the children are going to let the newcomers go without some information about their adventure with Jury and how she got them into the library in the first place. 

"We have some time before I start, so," Smokes looked at the new kids in his home, Palette, Goth, and the Dustberry spawn. "Rule one, no fighting each other in the library or anywhere in the house. You can do that outside. Rule two, no taking books from the library without letting me know first and which ones. Rule three, you can not go into the library without supervision." He side-eyed trouble makers Radier, Okse, Picx, Crescent, Dedge, Morgue, and Micro. At least they didn't grab Roulette and Alureon. " And that's it. The rest aren't that important, but you can check the rules in the rule book that is, unfortunately, written because some of you can't keep yourselves from invading someone's privacy." He directed the last part to the kids responsible for the creation of the book because some of them like to make it a point to test his patience. He wouldn't even be surprised if that is the case. He handed the rule book, it's five pages long, to Goth, one of the more reserved children of the group. Smokes isn't sure if the others will read it and if they don't that's fine. It's more of a precaution for what they might run into. The stars know how much chaos can be inflicted upon his void without it breaking. 

"You seem pretty chill with four kidnapped children in your home old man." Fury said as he looked at Smokes with a critical eye. 

Smokes shrugged his shoulders, what is he supposed to say? The children bring chaos to him no matter what he does, he might as well give these new kids a heads up of what has happened in the last few years of children coming in and out of his domain. 

"You get used to it, the chaos. Now, find a seat and I will do a recap before I continue from where I left off yesterday." 

  
_Nightmare had been saved by a girl with magic from bullies in the village. Now, he is left thinking about her._

"Wait, wait, wait, this story is about Nightmare?! As in the king of negativity?!" Palette looked to Smokes for answers. 

Smokes sighed, he can never tell a story without an interruption, can he? 

"Yes, Palette, this story is about Nightmare, 'King of negativity' and your uncle. Now, let me finish the story before you and your friends interrogate me about my stories and how I know your names."

_Nightmare pondered about the mysterious girl who saved him a few days ago. He hasn't seen her around, but the kids bullying him had said something about a witch. He knows about the rumors of a witch that moved here, but the witch is an old lady! He met the witch everyone seems to be talking about. She's nice but weird, mysterious, and strange._

_He shook his head, no thinking about the witch, she can be summoned that way if you say her name or think too much about her. Focus on the girl. With magic!_

_Nightmare leaned his head on one side of the tree, mages have magic, but their numbers have been going down in the last few years. How many of them are there now? A few hundred? Maybe the girl is one of them?_

_Rolling around in the tree, he grabbed his skull with both hands, his frustration getting the better of him. Why can't he stop thinking about the girl?! She's not important! She's just another villager! "Maybe it's because she is the first person to help you while knowing who you are." a quiet voice whispered. His face bloomed into a lovely shade of purple, that can not be the reason. She has magic. Magic! No one around here uses magic besides maybe the "Witch" but the point is, no one uses magic recklessly like that._

_"Gyaaaaaa!"_

_He threw his hands in the air. Doing nothing isn't going to solve the problem, maybe he should just find her and see why she would be so reckless using her magic._

_Nightmare rolled to one side of the tree before realized there wasn't anything underneath him. Oh no._

_"Oof!"_

_Nightmare fell to the ground with a thud, leaves, and branches sticking to his clothes. How can he be a guardian if keeps falling out of trees and getting distracted? He stared up at the sky, he'll find her, just not today._

_He sat up and brushed the leaves and sticks off his clothes, he is not going to go to town looking for the girl, he doesn't need to. Dream is there and someone needs to protect the tree._

_He ended up going to town anyway._

_'What is with people and chasing me?!' He thought as he ran down another alley. The bullies had found him and decided to bring back up so they can fight him. Cowards._

_"He went that way!"_

_Great, absolutely great. What way to start the day in the village looking for a girl and getting chased for it. He knew he should have stayed at the tree today._

_He finally made it to the Witch's house, none of the bullies daring to cross paths with the Witch._

_Nightmare was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened._

_"Hi! What happened to you?" Orange sunset eyes met violet._

_Nightmare blinked._

_"Uh."_

_Suddenly, he found candy thrust into his hands. 'What?'_

_"Never mind, here have some. It's not poisoned promise!" the girl, who saved him a few days ago, spoke before quickly rushing off to do who knows what._

_Nightmare stood at the entrance to the Witch's house for a few moments, unsure of what he should do. He found her that's for sure. Now what? He didn't think this through did he. He turned in about-face and walked back to the tree of feelings. Dream should be back already._

_The next day, Nightmare found himself in front of the Witch's house, just standing there, nervous about knocking on the door, when again, it opened._

_"It's you again. You should come with me to the stream sometime." The girl chirped cheerily._

_"I could do that now if you're not busy." Nightmare was internally screeching at himself. What is he doing?! He was supposed to find the girl, ask questions, and that's it!_

_"Sure! We can go now, I need to inform Sensei first." The girl said before disappearing into the house._

_"Sensei?"_

_Nightmare was confused. What on earth is a 'sensei'?_

_"Mahōtsuka-san! I'm going to the stream!"_

_"Alright! Be back before dark!"_

_A different, mature female voice answered back. That must be this 'Mahōtsuka' person._

_The girl appeared back at the door with a basket in her hands and a cloth._

_"Let's go! We have a little ways to go before we can relax and enjoy the water!"_

_"Huh?!"_

_The girl grabbed Nightmare's hand and dragged him towards the forest, down a path to the stream she wanted to go see._

_The two found themselves in a dense part of the forest. The sound of birds and a stream tumbling by. Trees towered over them, casting shadows all over the forest floor. A small spot near the stream is where the girl led Nightmare._

_"This is my spot! Go ahead look around! This is one of the most magical places you could be." She said with overflowing confidence, Nightmare had to believe her._

_"Thanks, but I never got your name."_

_"Of course you didn't. I never gave it to you." The girl huffed._

_Nightmare stared at her confused, never gave him her name?_

_"I can't just go out and give my name to random people! That's just silly and dangerous! You don't know what others might try to do." She said it all as if it were common knowledge. Who knows, it could be for her._

_The girl nodded. "Anyone who knows you're name could track you," she lifted her fingers and began to list things off. "One could try to get you to do things for them or control you. They could know how to stop your magic, they-"_

_"I get it! It's bad to give your name to someone. So can I at least know your name?" Nightmare didn't mean to interrupt. He didn't. It just came out. 'Lier!' a voice hissed in the back of his mind. He brushed it off. He is not going to question his sanity when he has a potential friend. 'Friend?'_

_The girl stopped and looked at him straight in his eye lights. "It's rude to interrupt people you know. Buuuut, I can let it slide since I was rambling. You can call me _____. Or the little witch, Minarai, or Butterfly. Pick one." The gir-______ stared at Nightmare blankly, the complete opposite of her stare from earlier._   
_"Um, _____?"_

_Nightmare looked around nervously. What is he supposed to do in this type of situation?!_

______'s stare changed, her eyes lighting up, a bright smile blooming across her face. When had they stopped shining? And how can a smile look like a sun?_

_"Okay! Come on! I can't wait to tell you about everything about my favorite spot."_

_The two began to spend the day talking about random things, going from the stream to the books Nightmare read at the library._

_"No way! How can you forget to sleep because of a book?" _____ asked in a fit of giggles._

_Nightmare's skull was a radiant purple. The story he was telling was about one of his embarrassments._

_"It was a good book okay! I'm sure you stayed up all night doing something because you were so intrigued by it." Nightmare huffed with his arms crossed._   
_"Well, I may have passed out before I could stay up?"_   
______ chuckled nervously._

_"How?"_

_Nightmare stared at his companion incredulously. How can one's pass out before staying up past one's limit? He paused that line of thought. Hold on a minute._

_"You tried a knock-out spell, didn't you." He deadpanned._

_____ looked away in sheepishly._

_"It wasn't a spell per se,"_

_"Spit it out ____ what were you trying to do?"_

_"I was trying to make a sleeping potion, but I broke the bottle?"_

_"How did you break the bottle?"_

_"Alright, so, I was making the potion and was going to pour it into the bottle, but I forgot to bring the bottle over so I walked over to the bottle with the potion and while I was filling up the bottle, I sniffed the potion."_

_"Why would you sniff the potion? It's for sleeping! What were expecting to happen?"_

_"I don't know! But when I sniffed it, it smelled like vinegar and stayed in my nose for a few minutes before I passed out."_

_"You're insane."_

_"I thought you knew that already?"_

_Nightmare looked away, embarrassed._

_"What was that?"_

_Nightmare grumbled again._

_"Can you speak clearer or louder?"_

_"I'M CRAZY THEN TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!"_

______ stared, Nightmare stared back, a beat, then another. The silence broke with ____'s laughter._

_"PFT-WAHAHAHA! We're the crazies of the town, huh?" ______ said with tears in her eyes._

_"I guess we are."_

_That was the first of many times the two ran off to their special place away from the stares, the contempt, and the duties they have, just two friends enjoying each other's company._

  
"And that is the last chapter for today." 

A round of groans passed through the children. Why can't Smokes finish the story already?

"No, I will not be reading another chapter. You all need to sleep and head home. Some of you weren't even here yesterday. If I read the whole story, others will pest me about what happened and ask me to read it again. Now off with you. I have to get the newcomers home before their parents realize their kids are missing and tear up their multiverse." 

Smokes dismissed the book before making a shooing motion to the other children when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Peering down, his green eye lights met a pair of blue and red eye lights. He blinked. 

"Will you tuck Starke and I into bed when you drop us off?" Ivy asked, her blue eye lights large like dinner plates and the other hand not holding Smokes' sleeve connected to Starke's hand. 

Smokes bent down to be eye level with the child. A soft smile on his face. 

"Not tonight Ivy. I have to explain our home to the new boys Jury brought. Tomorrow night I will though okay?" He pooped Ivy's forehead causing the girl to giggle. 

"Okay, pa." She said before running off to Jury, Starke falling diligently behind. 

Smokes smiled. If his magic sparked a little then that's his problem.   
He whirled around the face the four kids he has to find the multiverse of and take home. Why can't Jury explain things to the people she brings?   
"Alright, you all may ask me any questions you have that I didn't answer earlier while I find your multiverse." 

"How did you create the story about Nightmare and the human?"   
Of course, it's Palette who askes that question. Why is he surprised? 

"I didn't create the story," Smokes answers back while he searches for the multiverse the children came from. 

"Then who did?" 

"A creator. Before you ask who or what is a creator, they are beings far more powerful than any of the beings throughout the multiverses. And I don't have time to go into detail about them because it is late and your parents are probably worried. Aha! There it is."   
Palette tries to protest before a portal appears. 

"Well, as pleasant as it is to have newcomers, you need to get home and I need to make sure Jury and the science trio did their chores before heading out. Off with you all." He says as he ushers the children towards the portal. 

"Wait! How can we come back?" Sprinkles shouts, refusing to go through the portal until he gets an answer. 

Smokes sighs.

"You all can come here any time you wish. Just try to take a short cut and stay in the void. You'll naturally end up here. Now, off you go." 

With a final push, the four kids go through the portal and find themselves in the doodle sphere. Right where they were before Jury kidnapped Sprinkles. 

Fury stared at the spot where the portal was.

"What the Fuck." 

"Language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship children Palette Dream & Ink, Sprinkles and Fury Dust & Blueberry, Goth Reaper & Geno, Microsoft/Micro Error & Blue, Morgue Sci & Fell, Ivy Blue & Nightmare, Starke and Picx Cross & Epic, Okse Horror & Dust, Alureon Error & Geno, Roulette Mafia & Chess, Dedge Dust & Fell. All characters belong to their respective creators, Smokes and Jury belong to me. Thank you for reading have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hinto is Blue's and Nightmare's ship child. Radier is nighterror. PJ is errink . Abstract is Death and inks. Rem is Insomnia/Errordream. All of the characters belong to their respective creators except Jury and Smokes. Those two belong to me. Thank you for reading and have a good day/night!


End file.
